lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martisian
' Martisian' is a "daughter" of Flemeth, and in this role maintains her position in the Kingdom of Alcase. She has this position because before she was turned into a "Daughter of Flemeth" she lived in Alcase, so in this way she is the perfect canidate in Flemeth's eye to destroy it from the inside. She like most of the other "daughters" does the bidding of Flemeth , and the Korcani Wilds but she like her sisters hates Flemeth, and she above almost anyone wants to find a way out of her prison. In an effort to do this she has become heavily involved in the effort of Lelian Orsinio to rid the land of the evil taint of both Weerhousen, and the constant threat of chaos. Martisian was born in the Kingdom of Alcase and during her youth she was discovered to have exceptional Magi abilities which placed her inside one of the Magi Temples in the kingdom. Sencing her in the Fade she became the target of Flemeth who was looking for a powerful Magi to become her servent in Alcase and after finding her she sent the Dark Man to convert Martisian to the Korcani Wilds. She would be haunted by the Dark Man for nearly six months before she finally gave in and killed herself believing that would be her escape, but instead she was not released from the torture and instead became the servent of Flemeth. Her original role in Alcase is obviously unknown, but since her arrival their the Kingdom of Alcase has been constantly attacked by Weerhousen , and on top of this they have had an increased amount of conflict diplomatically with both Lorraine, and The Empire. From her doings we know that Martisian has been to the border regions of all of these players, and in these visits she has spread the words of conflict that now threaten to destroy Alcase. History Early History Martisian was born in the Kingdom of Alcase, and when she was young her condition of being Magi sensitive was discovered, and handled very well by the officials in her town of Saverne. She was trained in the arts of Magi, in the local temple in Saverne and in this way she was destined to be an important member of the Kingdom of Alcase. The Dark Man When she turned 16 she began to notice that she was followed by a mysterios man. She would constantly see this man. He would be in her room when she tried to sleep. He would follow her in broad daylight. Each time she attempted to get someone to stop him she discovered that she was the only one who could see him. This went on for almost six months until she eventually couldn't take it anymore. Death Martisian haunted by the man decided to end her life, as she felt this was the only escape from him. As she went to a local cliff and prepared to jump off, the man finally spoke to her. "If you wish to escape your madness then their is only one way out, and that is in front of you. If you want to live then I shall be with you until the day you die." -Dark Man Martisian began to sob, and as she attempted to communicate with him he didn't respond so she knew her time was over. Unfortunatly he had made a Magi pact with her, and the moment she jumped and killed herself she became a "daughter" of Flemeth. Training When Martisian woke up she was in a house lying under the covers of a bed with a strange women sitting beside her. Kingdom of Alcase Main Article : Kingdom Of Alcase Present Day Relationships Category:Burgundian Category:Magi Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Korcani Wilds Category:People of Alcase Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead